


Warriors: The Brightest Light

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: Brightstar's story [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Twolegs becoming cats is just something that happens in this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: "Like fire your light will blaze to block out the darkness, but beware even the strongest fire can be smothered; beware the rocks that will put out you light"After the toughest leafbare in current memory; Fernclan isn't faring well. with a clan that's barely surviving and a hostile Brookclan set on taking their territory. As well as a growing threat within their own clan, a strong leader is needed if Fernclan is going to survive, but when Starclan gives the medicine cat a Prophecy; will the clan be able to except an outsider, when in Fernclan; blood means everything.Book: 1





	1. Allegiances - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten around to rewriting this. i've added a prologue.

Allegiances  
Fernclan  
Leader: Nightstar: black tom amber eyes  
Deputy: Silverfur: Scarred silver-grey tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Brightpaw  
Medicine cat: Ebonymask: black and white she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice: Sagecloud.  
Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Eagleclaw: Black and white tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Mistpaw  
Rabbitskip: Sleek brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Brackenrunner: Light brown tom.  
Apprentice: Rosepaw  
Greyfoot: Old Grey she-cat amber eyes  
Longbriar: Golden and white tabby she-cat green eyes  
Brindlepelt: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.  
Apprentice: Snakepaw  
Dustclaw: dark brown tabby tom green eyes  
Apprentices (cats over 6 moons in training to be warriors)  
Sagecloud: Gray she-cat with darker gray patches with green eyes (medicine cat)  
Snakepaw: Black tom with unusual silver eyes.  
Mistpaw: Dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes  
Brightpaw: White she-cat with ice blue eye’s Formally a Two-leg  
Rosepaw: Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright green eyes  
Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Mistypuddle: Grey she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting brackenrunner’s kits) 

 

Brookclan  
Leader: Stormstar: Old dark gray tom  
Deputy: Stonefoot: Grey tom with blue and yellow bi-color eyes  
Medicine cats: Mintspots: Grey tom with green eyes  
Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Darkthroat: Black and grey tom, blue eyes  
Apprentice: Nutpaw  
Ivywave: Grey she-cat blue eyes.  
Softstep: white she-cat with cream patches and icy blue eyes  
Apprentice: Dewpaw  
Squirrelfrost: Redish-brown tom with dark blue eyes  
Crowdust: Black tom with gray spots and amber eyes  
Apprentice: breezepaw  
Tawnyflight: Pale golden she-cat with a white chest and paws, green eyes  
Apprentice: Vinepaw  
Nightheart: dark gray almost black tom with burning amber eyes. Formally a rouge  
Gooseberry: pale brown tom  
Apprentices (cats 6 moons old in training to become warriors)  
Nutpaw: Brown tom blue eyes  
Vinepaw: White she-cat with grey dapples  
Breezepaw: Grey tom  
Dewpaw: Sandy brown she-cat  
Queens (she-cat raising or nursing kits)  
Lillymask: color point she-cat (mother of gooseberry’s kits, Quailkit and owlkit)  
Elders (former warriors and queen now retired)  
Mossyfur: Soft furred pale cream she-cat

Foxclan  
Leader: Tornstar: ragged light brown tabby tom  
Deputy: Whiteleap: white tom green eyes  
Medicine cat: Lowfur: Black tom  
Apprentice: Maplepaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graycloud: Light Gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Timberpaw  
Hollowburr: dark brown tom  
Pricklefur: Gray she-cat  
Finchflight: Pale yellow she-cat  
Apprentice: Rowanpaw  
Swiftstorm: pale tabby tom  
Littletalon: Small tortoiseshell tom  
Jayheart: Blue-gray tom  
Apprentices (cats 6 moons old in training to be warriors)  
Rowanpaw: dark ginger she-cat amber eyes  
Timberpaw: Dark brown tabby tom blue eyes  
Maplepaw: Ginger she-cat amber eyes (medicine cat apprentice)  
Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
Sparrowmist: Grey and white she-cat (Expecting Swiftstorm’s kits)  
Kestrelfeather: Black she-cat yellow eyes (Mother of hollowburr’s kit’s Hawkkit, Petalkit, and Gorsekit)  
Elder (Former warriors and queens now retired)  
Poppyfire: Tortoiseshell she-cat 

Badgerclan  
Leader: Moonstar: White she-cat amber eyes  
Deputy: Palefur: Pale cream she-cat blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Hollyheart: Color point she-cat  
Apprentice: Tanglefur

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Dapplejaw: Torbie she-cat Amber eyes  
Tinyclaw: Small ginger tom  
Apprentice: Flintpaw  
Blackstorm: Black she-cat  
Sheeptail: Fluffy white she-cat with a short tail  
Apprentice: Rainpaw  
Ratfoot: Gray tom  
Ashscar: Dark gray tom  
Rosebee: cream she-cat  
Apprentices (cats 6 moons old in training to be warriors)  
Tanglefur: Scruffy brown she-cat (Medicine cat apprentice)  
Rainpaw: Gray she-cat  
Flintpaw: Black tom  
Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kit)  
Cloudshine: Ginger and white she-cat (Mother Of palefur’s kits (fathered by tinyclaw) Creekkit, FIrekit, and Smokekit  
Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)  
Flamebelly: Ginger she-cat

 

Prologue  
Ebonymask Trekked behind Sagecloud, letting her mind wonder as she watched her apprentice’s Grey tail swish back and forth. It was still decently early, and the moonstone was not far from Fernclan territory, they would have time to kill. Which was good since she loved to stop at the small farm on the edge of the territory. She knew the pack would welcome them with open paws. As if on cue a Small cream dog trotted out of the two-leg den. She walked right up to the cats, a friendly gleam in her brown eyes. She motioned over to a patch of grass near the forest line. The trio settled down and waited for Mintspots the Brookclan medicine cat. 

“Hello, Tink, good to see you.” Ebonymask started before Sagecloud could open her mouth not wanting her apprentice to overwhelm the old dog. Tink and her small pack of dogs had lived on the edge of Fernclan territory for as long as any cat could remember. They had always been an asset, always willing to help. The old dog dipped her head.

“And it is good to see you. I hope everything in your clan is fine. I wish I could say the same for my girl.” Ebonymask was shocked. Did something happen to Tink’s two-leg. The girl was kind and was always respectful of the clan’s culture. She was different as far as two-legs go since she could speak with animals. 

“Did something happen to her?” 

“Well I haven’t told her but at night, she turns into a cat when she sleeps.” 

“What?” sagecloud shot up, her gray fur bristling. “How is that possible?” 

“Sagecloud calm down or I’ll send you back to camp.” Ebonymask scolded. “Most two-legs don’t speak to animals either.” They had accepted it. If she was to tell the truth, Tink’s girl was well liked by the clan and if she was turning into a cat... she shook her head as if to shake away that thought, the Girl was turning back into a two-leg in the morning, plus while the hard leaf-bare had left Fernclan with few kits and even fewer warriors. She hardly believed that a former two-leg would be accepted. 

“How is your Clan faring since I last saw you.” the old dog said obviously wanting to change the subject.

“we’re doing better since newleaf began, Greyfoot lost all but one of her kits to the freeze.” Rosepaw had been made an apprentice recently leaving the nursery empty except for Her older sister Mistypuddle who was expecting kits with Brackenrunner. 

‘Starclan knows we need the warriors.’ She thought catching a glimpse at the sky and sighed, they would need to get going if they were going to make it to the moonstone by moonhigh. 

“Come Sagecloud, we can’t wait any longer.” She said heaving herself up. She felt Sagecloud’s fur brush her own as her eager apprentice once again took the lead. The path that lead to the waterfall that concealed the moonstone wasn’t that faraway from Fernclan territory, but the boggy earth was uncomfortable and the closer she walked toward the rushing water, the more she wanted to curl up in her nest. 

“About time you showed up.” Lowfur growled as they entered the cavern. His apprentice maplepaw shuffled from paw to paw obviously impatient and Ebonymask concluded that the apprentice would be receiving her full name. Hollyheart and Tanglefur both looked unbothered by their less than on time arrival. She did notice however that Mintspot was nowhere to be seen.

“We’re not even that late.” Sagecloud muttered under her breath.

“Maplepaw step forward.” Lowfur said clearly not wanting to wait any longer for the Brookclan medicine cat to arrive. “I LowFur medicine cat of Foxclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.” The gruff black toms eye shone with pride as he watched his apprentice straighten up with pride. “Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life.” 

“I do.” The ginger she-cat didn’t hesitate. Ebonymask knew she had worked hard for this and deserved it.

“Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Maplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mapleleaf. StarClan honors your kindness and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Foxclan. 

“Malpeleaf, Mapleleaf.” Cheers of the apprentice’s new name rang throughout the cavern.

“Congratulations ” Sagecloud said and touched her nose to her friends shoulder. Eboneymask couldn't help but let out a purr of amusement whenever her apprentice did anything. She was sure the kindhearted cat could make friends with a badger. Slowly all the medicine cats gathered around the Moonstone. 

Ebonymask; no matter how many trips she made to the moonstone. Was always amazed by Starclan's hunting grounds. A sense of peace always seemed to wash over her. She padded over to a shady area and for a moment wonder why no one was there to greet her. Would Starclan not have anything to say; even after the hash leafbare?  
The silence was broken by the sound of another cat purring. Ebonymask turned her head and her heart aches when she locked eyes with the scruffy gray cat, who was trotting up to her. 

“Father!” she exclaimed and shot up; running to greet the old cat. The moment for her felt so bittersweet since Jaggedwind had been one of the elders lost in leafbare. He had been medicine cat before her, but had retired only a moon before Starvation had stolen him way. She wanted nothing more to curl up at his feet like a kit. He was after all the only parent she had, as her mother lived in Badgerclan. 

“It's good to see you too, Ebonymask. I'm afraid however there isn't much time for idle chatter today.” Jaggedwing said leading her back over to the shade where she had been waiting. “ We have seen how Fernclan has suffered, and will continue to suffer in the moons to come. You will need a strong leader if you are to survive. The white cats light will brighten your path.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i've finally finished this.  
> here we finally meet our protagonist.  
> another short chapter i know sorry.

The girl watched as the sleek, black cat stocked around the small room. His target; an older tan pug mix was drinking from a water dish and in the back of her mind she knew this wouldn't end well. She could tell the dog knew exactly what the cat was doing. The cat was maybe a few feet away; Muscles tense, ready to spring. At the last second the dog moved and the cat splashed head first into the water dish.   
“OH mighty hunter has caught water!” A fluffy white dog named Fang laughed mockingly. The cat's short black fur stood on end, well as much as it could being soaking wet. The girl could tell the cat was trying to look intimidating, but his soaked fur gave the opposite effect.  
“Let's see you do better Fang!” The tom hissed back, before he started to groom his sodden fur.   
“That was dirty trick Tink.” the girl mumbled to the dog. Said dog didn't look guilty in the slightest.   
“Well Shadow needs to learn to be quiet somehow.”   
the girl slipped out of the before the augment could escalate.   
“what was that racket?” Her mother asked as she walked into the living room.   
“Shadow tried to hunt Tink, she dodged and Shadow ended up in the water dish.” the girl noticed her mother was looking out the window at something. “Hey are any of them here.?”   
“I think I saw the one that looks like Shadow.” her mother said. “And a tortoiseshell with another black cat.”   
“Nightstar and Brindlepelt.” the girl clarified. “ I not sure who the other black cat could be. Are they still here?” as if on cue a large black tom stumbled through the dog door. The old cat's gaze was warm. “Nightstar.” the girl greeted her friend while her mother just watched her daughter talk to the cat. “How are you?”  
“Old.” the tom purred in a good nature tone. “ Fernclan has certainly seen better days.”   
“I heard, Tink told me that Ebonymask said that you had a hard winter.” She said sympathy clear in her voice. She resisted the urge to run her hand though the cat's fur. She was very restful of the clan customs and wouldn't do anything to make them uncomfortable. “Hey my mother saw a black cat with Brindlepelt, Who was it?”  
“That was Snakepaw, he was made an apprentice just a few sunrises ago.” Nightstar noticeably had to fight to keep his fur flat when he spoke of the black apprentice. “Your truly a friend to my clan. I appreciate it.” He said before turning to leave the house.  
“That was weird.” She mumbled.  
“What was weird, dear.” Her mother asked. “Remember I can't do what you do.”  
“Right, Well at first we were talking about the cat you saw. He's an apprentice named Snakepaw.” She paused wondering if she should continue. “Than he said something weird. He said the appreciates how I've been a friend. It was almost as if he was saying goodbye.” 

“He's an old cat.” Her mother pointed out. “Maybe he know he doesn't have a lot of time left.”   
“I wonder if he's on his last life.”   
“You don't honestly believe he has nine lives? “ her mother asked confused. “That's just an old wives tale.” The girl just shrugged. Her mother could never understand. She hadn't seen what she had seen. Nightstar dying , only to come back to life.   
“Wipe that smug look off your face right now. “ Shadow yowled as the fighting trio finally entered the living room. The old dog however just ignored him.   
“Come one Shadow it was kinda funny.”   
“No.” He said the most deadpan voice the girl had ever heard. “ No it was not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Brindlepelt tried so hard not to laugh. She had told Snakepaw. She had warned him, but did he listen. No way. He was tangled in some silver thorn. He wasn't hurt, but his back fur had become tangled when the apprentice had gotten curious and disregarding his mentor's warnings had approached the fencing.  
“Are going to help me or stand there?” He spat. Brindlepelt wanted to take him seriously she really did, but it was hard to take him seriously when he still had kitten fluff around his face.  
“I don't know you were suppose to be touring the territory not getting tangled in things I told you to stay away from.” She knew she'd have to get her a apprentice down eventually. Keyword eventually, she'd let him hang just a little bit longer as it seemed the best punishment for the hotheaded young cat. She opened her jaws to sent the air. She smiled to herself as she caught the sent of one of the pack. She figured now was a great time to introduce Snakepaw to the pack since he couldn't attack them. Brindlepelt turned to see Fang trot out of the twoleg den, follow the two twoleg girls as they climbed in a monster and left. She beckoned the fluffy dog with a flick of her long, thin tail. Her apprentice started hissing at the sight of the dog. Fang was however largely unfazed but the young cat. He had an amused gleam in his soft brown eyes.  
“Brindlepelt, why is that cat hanging from barbed wire? If I'd done that as a pup my mother would have torn my fur off.” Fang said settling down with the cats. Snakepaw, likely confused why the big scary dog was speaking cat, stopped hissing and struggling to look at Brindlepelt.  
“Snakepaw, this is Fang he lives here on the farm with many other dogs. They are friends.” she turned to Fang. “Can you help get him down before we're out here till moonhigh?”  
“Sure.” Fang suppressed a laugh as he hopped to the other side of the fence and grabbed the wire in between two of the barbs, while Brindlepelt grabbed onto the apprentices chest fur. A couple strong pulls and the apprentice was free, minus a bit of fur. Brindlepelt urged her apprentice forward before he could round on the dog. She flicked her tail in thanks to her friend before returning to camp with the hotheaded apprentice.  
On the way they ran into Rosepaw, Brindlepelt little half-sister and Snakepaw's foster sister. When her mother Greyfoot lost all but one of her kit's last leafbeare, she saw it as a blessing from Starclan when Snakepaw had been found abandoned and had taken the tiny black kit in.  
Giving a respectful nod to Brackenrunner who was her sister's mentor, she led to way though the bramble opening that led into the heart of Fernclan's camp. While Rosepaw greeted their mother, Snakepaw stalked to the apprentice's den. Brindlepelt padded over to over with Brackenrunner to her mother and sister.  
“So how did they do?” Greyfoot croaked her voice betraying her old age. Rosepaw would likely be her last kit, and these next few moon her last as a Warrior. Brindlepelt hoped her mother would retire sooner rather than later as she deserved her rest.  
“Rosepaw is a joy to train, curious but does stop to listen when it's need.” Rosepaw's tortoiseshell fur fluffed in pride and a bit of embarrassment at her mentor's praise.  
“Snakepaw need's to learn how to listen to other.” Brindlepelt started, now a little self conscious that her apprentice wasn't quite on par with his sister. What kinda mentor is she if she can't get her apprentice to listen to her? “He got himself stuck in some silverthorn. Fang helped me get him out.” Her mother laid her tail on Brindlepelts back and pulled her oldest kit close. 

“He'll calm down and listen in time.” Her mother croaked out, grooming her dark tortoiseshell pelt.  
“Besides.” Brackenrunner said having gone and gotten some prey for the three of them to share. “It's not your fault if he refuses to listen.” Brindlepelt took a bite of rabbit and mulled over Brackenrunner's words. What if Snakepaw never does listen? She'd be letting her clan down. Would Nightstar ever let her mentor again? Would he regret making her a warrior to begin with? She only been a warrior for two moon, it was a great honor to be picked to mentor as a young warrior and normally meant your leader think fondly of you and your abilities. She was Nightstar's apprentice for Starclan's sake, Her failures would reflect back on her mentor.  
“Hey Brindlepelt, you okay?” Brackenrunner's voice broke though her thoughts bringing her back to reality. His green eye shone with concern for his friend. “here.” He push the remainder of the rabbit towards her. “Silverfur called Grey foot a hunting patrol. Finish this. I'm going to go check on Mistypuddle.“ Brindlepelt eyed the rabbit for a second before gulping the remainder down in a few famished bites. She sat up and cleaned the blood from her mouth before deciding to see if Ebonymask had any advice for her. She should be back from the half-moon meeting my now.  
Like many of the dens, the medicine den was situated in an old badger set. Brindlepelt sliped down into the dimly lit hole and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. As she was about to slip into the main part of the den where Ebonymask and Sagecloud work, she stopped in her track as she heard the voices of Nightstar and Ebonymask.  
“Your sure?” The leaders voice seemed odd to Brindlepelt and she couldn't quite make out what if any emotion the words held.  
“Quite sure, Nightstar. Jaggedwind's message was clear, the white cat's light will brighten out path.”

There aren't any white cat in Fernclan. Brindlepelt thought to herself climbing out of the hole. What did Jaggedwind mean, and what does it mean for our clan?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn the girls name and a tragedy is foreshadowed

The girl tapped her pencil on the desk as she pretended to listen to the teacher drown on about prime numbers. She really didn't understand the point of being stuck in a room with fifty other teenagers for eight hours a day. Shouldn't they be outside. It was ironic that adult always complained about kids staying inside all the time, when it was adults that figured that cooping those same kids inside for so long was a good idea. 

“Ayla. Hey Ayla the bell rang and your kinda my ride home.” Ayla was snapped out of her thoughts by her younger sister Eliza. One year younger but in the same grade as Ayla got held back a year. “Come on it's an hour dive home as it is.” Ayla just grabbed her bag and didn't even bother to get her other work from her locker. 'not like I'd do it anyway.' she thought to herself as she let Eliza drag her to her car. Throwing her bag into the back seat she waited for the last of the buses to leave and pull out of the school's packing lot. Eliza may complain about the long dive home, but Ayla enjoined living in the middle of nowhere. After all her friends were there, yes she had quite the disdain for the crowed, loud places she was forced to go to daily. With no real sense of community or friendship.

Eliza and Ayla didn't really talk the rest of the hour drive home which wasn't really unusual. When she finally turned down the final gravel rode , she made sure to slow down. She didn't want to accidentally harm a clan cat, but this always annoyed her sister to which Ayla always responded. Don't like it then ride the bus home. 

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Eliza jumped out of the car and rushed inside while Ayla just sat in the car for a bit. After a while she noticed something, many cats crossing what she knew to be the Brookclan boarder. She scanned the pelts trying to pick out ones she knew, but there weren't any familiar cats in the group. Surely they had a good reason to be on this side of the boarder Ayla reasoned. Once inside she was bombarded by the back and Shadow while the rest of her human family was preoccupied by Eliza. Not that Ayla really cared. She preferred the company of animals over humans anyway. 

“You missed it, Shadow fell from a cabinet into some flower.” Fang laughed. “He was stark white for the longest time.” Shadow hissed at the packmate. 

“Yeah and you've never fallen into anything.” Shadow hissed back sarcasm dripping from each word. Not again Ayla thought as another argument broke out between the two.

“Ayla.” Her mother called. “I didn't see you come in.” She wrapped her daughter in a hug but Ayla feeling very uncomfortable with the sudden physical contact pulled away as soon as she could. “Do you need anything?” 

“No I'm just going to go outside for a while .” without waiting for her mothers response, Ayla left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brookclan has attacked Fernclans camp, and a startling twist of events makes brindlepelt almost lose hope.

Yowling from the clearing made Brindlepelt jump from her nest. She could tell by the about of light coming from the entrance to the warrior's den that it was at least sunhigh if not later and I would make since seeing as she had just finished with a dawn patrol when she finally climbed into her mossy nest. Dustclaw and Rabbitskip, the other members of the patrol were slowly raising themselves.

“That doesn't sound good.” Dustclaw slowly approached the entrance only to charge out yowling. “Brookclan is attacking the camp.” With that all tiredness was gone from the tortoiseshell warrior's muscles. She charged into the clearing and pounced onto a pale brown tom, who recognized as Gooseberry. 

Gooseberry let out a hiss and rolled, successfully getting Brindlepelt off his back. Quick as a snake Brindlepelt lashed out at the invader, claws unsheathed. Gooseberry's claw caught her ear and she could feel blood trickle from the wound. Brindlepelt took a split second to assess the situation. While younger the brown tom was much heaver than her. She lashed out again, this time with both front paws, she caught the younger tom above both eyes and the blood that poured from the wounds essentially blinding him. Gooseberry let out one final his before he turned tail and fled from the camp. She than rushed to help Mistpaw who was struggling ageist two Brookclan apprentices Brindlepelt had never seen before. 

Brindlepelt charged at full speed at a white she-cat, knocking her off her clanmate. She raked the apprentice's belly with her claws. The apprentice then clawed her shoulder in retaliation. Brindlepelt hissed and continued to rake her claws through the smaller she-cat's fur. The smaller cats fur seemed to be protecting her from the worst of Brindlepelt's blows, while Brindlepelt's thin coat was doing nothing for her, she could feel scratches all over her. She felt a second cat land on her back, she hurt everywhere from the wound's the apprentice had given her. She caught glimpses of cream and white fur and realized that her second attacker was Softstep, who was likely the white she-cat's mother or mentor. 

Suddenly she felt Softstep's weight be hauled off her and now saw the cream and white she-cat struggling under Dustclaw. The dark brown tabby tom was furiously clawing the smaller cats body. 

“Brindlepelt run for Ebonymask, your too injured to continue.” She didn't stop to argue with her friend instead she just ran to the opening of the medicinecat den which was guarded by Eagleclaw. The large black and white tom nodded to her and pounced onto the white appreciate who was trailing her. Inside the den was much calmer, Sagecloud was making trips back and forth from their herb store getting the herbs they'd need when this battle was over. A pone seeing her, Ebonymask rushed over to her and started to chew up some marigold leaves and apply them to her scratches while she had Sagecloud apply cobweb to her torn ear. 

“It's bad out there.” She grumbled as the medicinecats worked. “It looks like they brought their enter clan with them.” The thought chilled Brindlepelt. Brookclan out numbered them greatly after the harsh leafbare. She remember what she had heard in this very den a few days earlier. Was this what the white cat was supposed to stop? 

“Here eat this.” Ebonymask pushed a single poppy seed in front of her, but she turned away from it. 

“I know poppy seed make you sleepy, I don't want to sleep until this battle end.” Besides she wasn't really in that much pain and when all was said and done she knew there would be others who would be worse off than her.

“Still you should try and rest.” The black and white she-cat ushered her to one on the nest they used for sick and injured cats. Reluctantly she climbed in a little disappointed she couldn't rejoin the battle. What had she really expected though? Slowly she felt her eyes get heavy and she fell asleep. 

She was woken up by Dustclaw's breathing, the Dark tabby was curled around her nest. Worry make his green eye look dull, but they lit up slightly when she woke up. Though they still had a host of other emotions.

“Nightstar is dead.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla learns of Nightstar's death and sits vigil with the cats of fernclan

Alya was sitting on the grass, eyes closed trying to forget the events of the day. Fang and Tink were stretched out in the afternoon sun. it was almost too peaceful. Normally there would be Fernclan cats hanging around, hunting or patrolling. This afternoon however they were none, the only cat around was Shadow.

As if on cue the silence was broken by the sound of a small creature crashing through the undergrowth. Out of the dense woodland ran a sleek brown she-cat. Rabbitskip's appearance shocked Alya, the small brown cat was covered in scratches. Rabbitskip padded up to Tink.

“Nightstar was killed in a battle with Brookclan today.” Rabbitskip said, her small head bowed in respect to the pack leader.   
Ayla felt like the world around her was collapsing and realization hit her, the cats she saw today were a battle patrol.

“I can I come back to your camp with you.” Rabbitskip looked at her for a second. “Please I want to pay my respects to him.” the Sleek she-cat seemed to think the matter over for a second before nodding her head. 

“You've always been a friend to us.” Rabbitskip stated evenly and flicked her thin tail, which Ayla took as a sign she should follow her.   
The closer they got to the camp the harder Ayla found it was to continue in the thick woods. Eventually she started crawling and she had to wonder who anyone had evaded a camp this well protected by dense vegetation. Soon the dense tunnel seemed to stop and Alya found herself in a dirt clearing with many holes in the ground. Under a large tree in the center of the clearing lay Nightstar. 

“Ayla, I suppose this shouldn't be a shock.” Longbriar padded forward from where the golden she-cat had been crouched by the body of her mate. “You've come to pay respects?”

“Yes, how do clan cats do it?” Longbriar beckoned her forward. She noticed one cat, Snakepaw glare at her. 

“We hold a vigil all night, so we are with them as they move on to starclan.” Alya stat down next to Nightstar's torn body. Chamomile and lavender covered his Black pelt. 

“It helps hide the scent of death.” Brindlepelt murmured coming to sit on her other side. The dark tortoiseshell was leaning on Dustclaw, clearly badly injured. “The actual vigil wont start until sundown.” 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under one tree for a clan meeting.” They few cats that were still in their nest made they way into they clearing when they heard the deputy's call. Silverfur wasn't standing on one tree instead under it with Nightstar's body.

“Tonigh...” Before he could even get a word out he was interrupted by a yowl of protest from Snakepaw.

“You're just going to ignore the the fact there is a twoleg the heart of are camp.” The small appreciate snarled hackles raised. 

“Ayla has every right to be here she was Nightstar's friend. I will not tolerate disobedience. Especially during a vigil.” The deputy's scolding seemed to shut the arrogant young cat up for now. 

“Tonight we gather to celebrate Nightstar but first a new deputy must be appointed.” He paused as though rethinking his chose for a breath moment. “I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Fernclan is Eagleclaw.” yowls of approval and congratulations rang throughout the clearing. The broad shouldered black and white tom stepped forward and dipped his head to Silverfur. 

“I'd be honored to be your deputy Silverfur, I just hope I'll be able to live up to your expectations of me.” Eagleclaw sat down next to Silverfur.   
Slowly cats took turns saying goodbye and sharing stories about Nightstar. First Silverfur came up to they former leader's body. He gently touched his muzzle to his body.

“Farewell my brother. I'll miss you my oldest friend.” he stepped back and sat down. “I remember when we were kits, Nightstar was always in trouble for one thing or another. Our mother used to say I got the brains in the family as i'd always think before I acted.” He chuckled quietly at the memory. Ayla hadn't known that Nightstar and Silverfur were siblings. How would she feel if Eliza died? Yeah they were polar opposites but at the end of the day they were still family. Would Eliza miss her? She was the odd one in the family introverted and shy with other people. 

“I remember when we I was an appreciate.” Eagleclaw's voice broke into her thoughts. “Silverfur had been made a warrior moons before Nightstar his Warrior ceremony was always getting delayed because of mischievous misbehavior. I remember once time he roped me into sneaking mouse bile onto the fresh kill pile. I thought Breezestar was going claw our ears off.” 

“When I first came to Fernclan he was a little too over welcoming.” Longbriar chuckled softly.”He would follow me around and was always bring me little gifts weather it was fresh kill or soft feathers for my nest.” She pinned her ears back. Nightstar had been her mate after all. 

When it was finally her turn Ayla really didn't any stories to share, at least any that she could tell. She simply careful stoked his head for the first time. “Goodbye Nightstar, you'll be dearly missed.” She stepped back, the stars were now shining brightly overhead and she had to wonder if Nightstar was really up there.


End file.
